From Alchemists to KITTIES?
by ElricFan0731
Summary: Something went wrong and now four major characters of FullMetal Alchemist are stuck in the real world... as cats! Can they get over the fact of their new bodies and find a way back? Hopefull ythey can with the help of sassy tomboy Liza Reighs and her hyperactive friend Mina Charles. But if they do get home... will they ever be the same? Rated T for language Royai, EdXOC, AlXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Me: Yep another FMA fic, and I will continue my other but for now... BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES!

DISCALIMER: I NO OWN FMA OR FMA:B

* * *

(Third Person POV- Alchemists)

Golden eyes blinked open and then widened in shock. "What the hell!" came a loud exclamation. Edward Elric glared at the edge of the box and narrowed his eyes. "How big did they make this box?" He muttered looking at the high-walled side. "I see you're awake FullMetal. And it's not the box that's big. You're just smaller than normal." came a smug voice from his right. He spun his head around to see and big pitch black tom-cat looking at him with amusement in its onyx eyes. Next to the tom was a pale tabby with brown eyes, which was looking at Ed with what one would call slight concern. Then it hit Ed who exactly the cat was, "Wait! Mustang!?" He cried out shocked, leaping to his feet, only to trip over and fall in a heap on the floor of the box.

"What the hell just happened!? What's wrong with my legs?" He asked, trying once again too unsuccessfully to stand up. It was after the third time he collapsed that he noticed the golden tail that whipped out behind him. His eyes widened and he looked at himself, only to confirm his fears. His chest was smaller and covered in golden fur and instead of hands and feet he had paws. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY AM I A CAT?!" He hissed in shock. "But Brother, you look so cute!" Ed turned to see a small silver tabby smiling at him. "...Al?" He questioned padding over to the tabby, eyes widening more when he recognized the scent of the cat. "It is you!" Ed grinned and tackled his little brother to the floor with a cat-like hug.

"Two cats and two kittens? Who could have left these adorable things here?" All four of the cats turned their heads to see and girl looking down at them. Her eyes were dark green and had a pair of glasses over them, while her black hair was pulled back in a pony tail. A black baseball cap was pulled down over her forehead and she had a small skin-toned bandage across her nose. Mustang hissed when the girl reached a hand in and pulled out Hawkeye, gently petting her and glaring down at the angry cat, "Behave, I'm not hurting her so calm down." The girl said, replacing the pale tabby. "Now what to do with you guys..." The girl looked up at the sky and sighed, "It's going to rain, and I hate rain. Well, I guess I could take them home..." She trailed off and then shrugged, bending over to pick up the box and shifted her weight so she could carry it comfortably. "It's not like I have anyone to tell me no." The four barely heard her, even with their new improved senses.

* * *

(First Person POV- Liza)

I sighed and walked down the sidewalk with my hand in my pockets. My dark hair was pulled back tightly and hit my back in a rhythmic beat of my walking. I opened my eyes wider when I heard a loud meow. Looking around I noticed a box on the side of the walkway. I titled my head and walked over. The box wasn't very big, but apparently it was large enough for four cats to fit in. I smiled softly as I watched the gold kitten pounce on a silver tabby, "Two cats _and _two kittens? Who could have left these adorable things here?" I muttered and held back a chuckle as every single cat in the box whipped their heads around to look at me.

I looked at the cats and then stooped over to pick up a pale colored tabby and started to pet her, ignoring the hissing black cat, who was glaring at me, "Behave, I'm not hurting her so calm down." I stated, glaring back at the cat. I set the tabby back down and looked around at them. "Now what to do with you guys..." I readjusted my glasses and looked at the sky, my eyes narrowing at the dark clouds moving to cover the sun. Sighing I closed my eyes, "It's going to rain and I hate rain. Well, I guess I could take them home..." I glanced around and shrugged. I leaned over and picked the box up, amazed with the weight of it. Quickly I shifted it to fit my arms better, "It's not like I have anyone to tell me 'no'." I mumbled, then blinked and put a smile on my face.

The good thing about carrying the box was my house wasn't that far away, maybe about 100 feet or so, the bad thing was it had started to rain and the box was getting soaked and starting to fall apart. I looked down at the cats and frowned, '_Damn._' I thought seeing them quiver at the water covering them. I set the box down and froze to zip up my jacket. I picked up the gold and silver kittens and stuck them inside, tightening the bottom of my jacket so they wouldn't fall out the bottom. The black cat and the other tabby looked up at me and I picked them up and carried them in my arms, hunched over to try and keep most of the rain off of them.

I shivered as I hurried down the sidewalk, mostly because it was winter and the rain was _cold_. I shuffled the cats in my arms and pulled my keys out of my pocket, flinching slightly as the two kittens in my jacket held onto my shirt with their claws. I got inside and kicked the door closed and walked through the hallway quickly, to get to the kitchen and dry the cats off before they got sick.

Reaching my destination I set the larger cats on the cabinet and told them to stay, and then I unzipped my jacket and caught the two kittens in my hands before they could fall. The golden one wriggled in my grip, so I decided to dry him off first. Something must have shown in my face because he stopped moving and stayed still. I released my glare on him and smiled innocently, grabbing a dish towel and quickly dried him off. After he was done I moved onto the next one and so on. Then I turned and looked at my handiwork, only to have my eyes widen and have to turn away and cover my mouth to stifle the laughs.

All four cats looked poofy and a little ticked off. I laughed quietly and grabbed and soft brush and walked back over to them. "Now stay still." I stated gently, only to glare at the golden tabby again to make him understand. I gently pulled the brush through his fur and soon his coat was laying flat and back to normal.

I laughed and moved to the next one and then the next and soon all four cats weren't poofy messes any more. In fact, the kitten that had given me the most trouble was laid curled up next to the silver tabby and they were asleep. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at the two adult cats, "They always like this?" I asked pointing at the two napping cats. The black cat looked over at the kittens an then back at me. I took it as a 'What do you think?' and nodded.

"Oi! Sleeping cats!" I called out, startling the two asleep and causing them to jump up. "Why thank you." I smirked and made them move next to the other two. "I need to name you guys; I can't just call you 'cat'." I looked them over. The smallest was a male with golden fur and eyes and two of his legs were dusted with silver fur, I laughed lightly, '_Small, gold, and has two silver limbs, it would fit to call him Edward. But that's feeding my anime obsession, so I guess it'll be..._' "Flamel, that's your name." The gold kitten perked at the name and looked happy.

I moved to the next one, a silver tabby with dark red eyes, '_Well if Flamel is Ed, then this kitten is Alphonse, so I guess I'll call him-_'"Albus, or Al for short. It fits you." Al blinked then looked at Flamel, who looked even smugger. Turning towards the adult cats I aimed my eyes on the pale tabby standing next to the big black feline, I smirked, '_Hawkeye and Mustang._' I looked at the pale one, "Hawk, mostly because your eyes remind me of a hawk glaring down at its prey." The newly named Hawk just blinked and Flamel gave a cat-like laugh from behind me. The black cat stood tall and waited for his new name, I grinned evilly, '_If he's as egotistical as Mustang, I should take that ego town a notch._' "And you get the least creative name of Kuro, which means black in another language. So essentially your name is Blacky." I gave him a smug grin as he deflated and chuckled along with Flamel's cat-laughs.

* * *

(Third Person POV- Alchemists)

"Oh my god! We all get cool names and you get one like 'Kuro'!" Ed laughed and almost folled off the counter top. Al stiffled a giggle, "Even the Lieutenant has a name similar to her own." Hawkeye nodded her head and jumped off the counter. They watched as the girl yawned loudly with a hand over her mouth. All four of them jumped as a loud noise sounded. "_Baby you light up my world like no body else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._" The noise stopped as the girl pulled a slim rectangle out of her pocket and pressed a button. "Hello?" Mustang shook his head in disbelief at the small 'phone'. "_Liza! How are you?_" A voice came out of the speaker and Liza cringed, pulling the phone away from her ear. "Mina, don't yell. It's not polite to cause deafness." Came a calm reply. "_But Liza~! You know how much I like to talk to you..._" Mustang cringed again, "She's just like Hughes." Ed whispered, sitting next to them.

They watched as Liza frowned and rubbed her forehead, "Mina, what do you want?" Her voice was thin and held a note of anger. "_Nothing~! I just wanted to talk to you about... stuff..._" Liza frowned, "You have nothing to say, do you?" A giggle came fromthe other person, "_Only to ask if you have a boyfriend yet~!_" The four watched as Liza's face grew cold and she drew the phone away from her ear to glare at it. "Mina. If you know what's good for you, you will hang up right now." She growled into the reciever. "_Ahahaha, well~! Do you? What does he-_" SLAM! The phone slammed down on the counter and hung up. The cats jumped and looked up at their host's face. A shadow was covering her face and she was scowling, "Damn idiot." She said, putting the phone into the pocket of her jeans. Then her eyes landed on the four cats staring up at her. "What?" She raised an eyebrow and turned to start walking upstairs. She stopped on a stair and looked back at them, "Are you coming or are you going to sleep in a cold living room?" The four looked at each other and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

(Third Person POV-Alchemists)

Ed's eyes widened further when they walked into the girl's room. "Well," Started a smug Mustang, "It seems Fullmetal has a fan." Indeed, their were two posters of Ed on the far wall of Liza's room. Al looked around as well, "Um, Colonel, Brother's not the only one. There's a picture of you as well." Al said, gesturing with his tail at a bigger picture on the wall. Mustang looked over and gaped at the almost full-sized picture of him pulling on a glove, with Hawkeye cocking her gun next to him and Hughes holding a picture of his duaghter on the other side. "What's so interesting about that poster?" They each turned to see Liza walk back in, causing Ed and Al to quickly look away and Hawkeye to cover Mustang's eyes with her tail. Liza was only wearing her bra and a pair of shorts. "Hmmm, yeah, this picture isn't one of the best I have... give me a minute to find another." She tugged on a tank and walked over to her closet, pulling it open to rummage through the many anime products in it. Ed ducked a plush of a orange-haired person but was hit by a blinding yellow-haired one.

"Ah! Here it is, a full length of the Elrics, Mustang and his crew and Hughes!" The girl exclaimed, pulling out a huge poster and quickly taping it up over the previous one. Edward was in the front with his automail-blade ready, Alphonse was directly behind his in a fighting pose, then behind him were Mustang and Hughes facing away from each other with Mustang snapping and Hughes holding his throwing knives and then Mustang's men were at the ready in the back. "H-how does this girl know about us, and have all these posters." Ed stuttered. Mustang shrugged and stared at the girl as she climbed under the covers of her bed. Hawkeye was laying next to her head on the pillow, not even worried about the posters. Al blinked and looked at his older brother, then he leapt onto the bed and curled up in the crick of her legs. Ed glared at Mustang and followed his brother up into the bed and curled up near her arms. Mustang sighed and jumped up and laid in the crook of Liza's back. Ed ended up in Liza's arms and one of her hands on top of his head and the other on his stomach.

* * *

END NOTE:

Me: TADA!

READ AND REVIEW


	2. From Cat Back to Alchemist

(First Person POV-Liza)

My eyes blinked open, blurry due to the fact that my glasses were on the side table. I reached over blindly and grabbed them, shoving them not too lightly onto my nose, and sighed in relief as the world cleared. I sat up slowly, trying not to disturb the four cats sleeping basically on top of me. I smiled softly as I climbed out of bed; the cats had basically made a outline of me on the covers.

I giggled and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Quickly pulling the nightshirt off and taking off my glasses, I stepped into the shower and closed the door. I turned the hot water on and sighed as the warm liquid quickly warmed my body and filled the room with steam. "Mew?" I blinked my eyes opened and looked out of the shower to see Hawk sitting on the sink-top. "Are the others still asleep?" I asked, totally aware that I was talking to a _cat_.

The pale tabby nodded and I quirked an eyebrow in shock. "Well, ok then. Would you mind going and waking them up? I'll make some breakfast when I get done." Hawk nodded and jumped down to pad out of the room. I sighed and finished washing my hair and then turned the water off and started to dry off. I wrapped my hair in a turban and pulled my clothes on again and perched my glasses back on my nose and pushed them up.

I sighed and walked back into my room to see only Flamel still fast asleep. I sighed and grabbed him a walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Albus, Hawk and Kuro were sitting on the counter around. I stopped and blinked as three sets of eyes turned and landed on me, "You guys hungry?" I asked as I set Flamel down on the cold counter, chuckling slightly as he hissed in shock and leapt to his feet. Kuro gave a cat-laugh and Flamel turned his golden glare on the bigger black cat. '_She got you!_' I shook my head and stared at the black cat, "I'm going crazy..." I muttered and walked to the fridge to grab three eggs and the bottle of milk. I also pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and set it down near the felines. "Here, until I get breakfast done drink your milk." I poured as I talked and walked back to started cooking the eggs and bacon.

'_I **hate** milk._' I blinked and looked back over my shoulder to see all the cats drinking, except Flamel, who was glaring at the white liquid with a cat-like scowl on his face. I chuckled and picked him up to look in his eyes, "Don't like milk? Then what do you want? Orange juice?" When he nodded I raised an eyebrow, "Damn picky cat. Always going to be small if he doesn't drink his milk." I muttered pouring him his own little bowl of juice. I was ignored by the blonde cat and growled under my breath.

"All done!" I called and the four cats looked up from their drink as a plate of chopped up bacon was put in front of them. I covered two peices of toast with butter and spread the eggs out on the bread and placed a few peices of bacon on top, making a bacon-egg sandwich. I sat down and watched the four eat and smiled as I bit into my sandwich. '_Brother, don't eat so fast._' I blinked again and finished of the small sandwich and glanced at the silver tabby, who was looking at Flamel with concern. '_Okaaaay, Liza you are going crazy. Hearing voices in your head._' I thought standing up and going over to collect the empty bacon plate to wash it.

"Mew?" I felt a paw on my arm and looked down into the dark red eyes of Albus. I smiled, "Can I help you Al?" He looked up at me and then over at his golden brother, who was disappearing out of the kitchen. I froze and followed him down the hall and into my book room, which unfortunately was full of manga books. Yep, Bleach, Naruto, FairyTail, and of course FullMetal Alchemist, which for some strange reason held Flamel's attention. I smirked and pulled out the first volume, "I used to read these almost everday. I love the story and of course Ed short rants. I don't care what he says, he needs to get over the fact that he _is _short." I chuckled and then winced when I heard, '**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING_ SHORT!?**' I grabbed my head and then glared down at the hissing cat.

I grabbed my spray bottle and squirted a little at him. He spat and jumped back as the heated water hit him. "Don't you hiss at me Flamel. I'm armed with a spray bottle!" I held the bottle up to prove my point. Flamel was silent, a look of confusion on his face. His eyes widened as a blue crackling energy came from around him and then covered his quickly growing body. The tail and ears disappeared and the golden fur receded to become long golden blonde hair. Flamel's skin was tan and he looked fit and ready to punch someone. I watched as he cried out in pain as the silver misted legs grew and became even more silver than before, soon actually becoming metal, '_automail._' my mind supplied me as I took in his transformation in shock.

The top of his head reached my eyes when he finally stopped growing. His face titled up and I gasped in shock as two golden eyes landed on my green ones. "E-edward E-elric?!" I cried out in shock, causing all the cats to race in to see what the commotion was. I watched Ed look around as black spots crossed my vision. His arms grabbed my before I could pitch foreward and the last thought I had was, '_I just got caught by a naked Edward Elric!_'

* * *

(Third Person POV- Alchemists)

Hawkeye peeked through her eyelids to see the girl that took them in, Liza, leave the room with a change of clothes. Sitting up on the pillow she stretched and then quickly padded after the teenager. Her pale ears perked when she heard water turn on. "She must be taking a shower." Riza stated clearly, pushing the door open and hopping up onto the counter. "Mew?" She made the cat-like noise to gain the younger girl's attention. The curtain opened a bit and a water covered head peeked out and spotted her, "The others still asleep?" Liza asked, and Hawkeye watched as the raven-haired girl quirked an eyebrow as she nodded.

"Well, ok then. Would you mind going and waking them up? I'll make some breakfast when I get done." Hawkeye nodded again and jumped down from her perch and left through the door and quickly padded down the hall towards Liza's bedroom. "Colonel? It's time to get up." She stated, prodding Mustang with her paw. The black cat squinted at her and then sighed in annoyance, "I was hoping it was a bad dream." He muttered, sitting up and looking over at the two still sleeping kittens.

"You get Edward, I'll wake up Alphonse." Riza said, moving over to the silver tabby that was sprawled out near the end of the bed. "Alphonse? It's time to get up." She said gently touching Al's side. She was upset that she had to wake him from his first sleep in four years, but their host had asked her to wake them up. The red-eyed cat blinked up at her and then looked over at where Roy was _attempting _to wake up Ed. Key word there, attempting. Said cat rolled away from Mustang and then threw out a paw with claws unsheathed.

Roy cried out in shock and ducked the harder than normal paw and lept off the bed, "Just leave him there." He ordered and Hawkeye nodded and motioned for Al to follow after the Colonel. They sat on the counter and waited for Liza to walk in. Turning their heads the spotted her with Ed in her arms and watched in amusement as she set him on a cold surface. "What the hell!" He hissed, jumping to his feet and glaring at Mustang as he said, "She got you!" Soon a bowl of milk was in front of them, and Ed couldn't help but glare at the evil liquid, "I **hate **milk." He growled. Liza looked up and picked the glowering alchemist-cat up and said, "Don't like milk? Then what do you want? Orange juice?" Ed thought for a second and then nodded.

He faintly heard her muttering as a smaller bowl of orange liquid was placed in front of him. About ten minutes later a plate of chopped up bacon was placed in front of them, "All done!" Their host said, smiling and fixing her own breakfast. Ed dived into the food and ate hungrily, "Brother, don't eat so fast." Alphonse said, poking Ed in the shoulder. Al watched as Ed finished and then started to leave. The silver cat quickly padded over to Liza and poked her arm with a 'mew?'. "Can I help you Al?" She asked, looking down curiously. Al pointed towards the door that Edward was slipping out of.

Said cat padded down the hall and into a big room full of books. He looked around the 'library' and spotted a series called _FullMetal Alchemist_. His eyes widened in shock as a hand pulled out the first in the line. "I used to read these almost everday. I love the story and of course Ed short rants. I don't care what he says, he needs to get over the fact that he _is _short." He glared at the teenager and yelled, "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!**" He hissed up at her and watched the girl's aura darken and saw her turn to grab something.

That was when he felt warm liquid hit his fur, causing him to spit and jump away. Suddenly his head felt heavy and numb. He stared dumbly up at Liza with his eyes wide and looked around in shock as a blue crackling energy came from around him and then covered his quickly growing body. He felt his cat ears and tail disappear along with the golden fur as the familiar fall of hair fell against his back. He shot up quickly and almost screamed in pain as he felt his arm become automail again. He looked up at the girl as his tranformation from cat to human finished. His golden eyes met her wide green ones, and he flinched as she squeaked in shock, "E-edward E-elric?!" He turned to see the other three cats run in and barely managed to catch the falling girl. Only to notice he was not exactly clothed.

He looked up and smiled sheepishly at his brother and comrades, "Um... aparently with the contact of hot water we turn human again."


	3. Pain and Happiness

A/N: Wow.. I did not expect so many people to like this. I mean I expected since no one had really done something like this before that it would be so... bigish, but it has 5 reviews, 3 favs and 2 followers and there are only 2 chapters, well now three but, wow. Thanks to **Ed' .Kitten...MetalMunk...D. 01...and piggy **for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I no own FMA, I only own Liza and Mina

Enjoy and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"..." Ed stared blankly at the three cats in front of him, "I'm going to get something to put on before I change you guys back. And hopefully find something for the rest of you as well." He said, quickly setting Liza on the couch and then hurrying up the stairs. His eyes darted around searching for some kind of clue to where she kept any clothes.

His golden eyes landed on a pile of jeans and he immediately dived towards it, throwing jeans everywhere until he found a reasonable sized pair. He clapped his hands to alchemize something out of them and wasn't prepared for the immediate stinging sensation that spread through his body and the red alchemic sparks that flitted around the fabric.

The color changed to black and the fabric grew thicker until it could rival his pants from Amestris. It was only then that he realized that he'd also need underwear, and his eyes drifted over to the bathroom door, which was quickly opened with muttered curses and a towel pulled out of the cupboard. This time he was prepared for the pain and watched as the fabric of the towel was changed from rough to smooth and flexible.

With a sigh of relief he pulled the newly formed clothes on and quickly set about making some for the three waiting cats. Instead of creating a shirt for Hawkeye, Ed pulled a plain grey shirt from out of Liza's closet. "Ok, all done. Time to get you guys changed." He stated, picking up the bottle and pointing it at them, and then he stopped. "Better idea. Come on." He gestured for them to follow and led them to the bathroom.

He turned the hot water on in the shower and placed Mustang's clothes on the floor. Then he turned around and pushed Al and Riza out, "Don't want you guys to be mentally scarred or anything." He said with a smirk as he picked up Mustang by the scruff. Holding the door in one hand and the angry Colonel in the other, Ed tossed Mustang into the water and shut the door.

The three of them watched as angry blue light crackled from beneath the door and Ed chuckled as Mustang hollered through the door at him, "FullMetal! I could have you court-martialed for this!" Al looked up at his brother with a worried look that faded when he saw Ed's triumphant smirk. And when Mustang walked out with his new clothes on, he knew what the smirk meant.

The jeans were normal (thank god) but Mustang had on a black t-shirt that had flames going down the sides of it, and instead of looking mad about it, the Colonel's face actually stated that he liked the way it looked. As soon as Roy caught sight of Ed's look he scowled, "I would never say this in front of anyone back home but, you have good taste." Ed blinked in surprise and grinned, "I know. Ok, Riza you're-" The bathroom door shut and Ed looked down to see the pale cat gone.

"-up." He finished and looked at the door and shut his mouth as the tell-tale signs of sparks showed. Ed's shocked look faded as his eyes slid over to Mustang's face and watched in anticipation. And he wasn't displeased when Hawkeye stepped out and Roy's eyes widened as he took in her look. She was wearing a simple pair of blue skinny jeans and a dark grey t-shirt that clung slightly to her body.

Mustang's mind was in disarray. Ever since she had joined the military, he'd only seen her in military styled dress. And now she was in front of him with civilian clothes on. And he had to admit, the blonde Lieutenant in front of him was desirable. Unfortunately she was also a hard-core rule follower, so he knew she wouldn't break the fraternization laws. Maybe when he became Fuhrer he could abolish that certain law and actually ask her out without the fear of losing his ranking, or being shot.

Hawkeye looked at her Colonel with her eyebrow quirked. Considering Mustang was staring at her, she was allowed to wonder what he was thinking. As he watched her she let her eyes travel down his figure and she had to say, he was very well off in the looks department. Not that she'd say it to his face, but the black shirt and the red flames, brought out a kind of luminosity to his onyx eyes. Frankly though, it would never happen between the two of them. Fraternization wasn't allowed in the Amestrian military and she wasn't about to ruin either of their lives in pursuing a hopeless dream**(1)**.

Ed and Al watched the two of them with amusement. Then Ed looked down at his brother and said, "Your turn Al." The silver cat nodded and walked into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Ed cursed in realization that as soon as the water touched Al, he wouldn't need the clothes set out for him. Ed's bright eyes darkened a little and he sighed irritably. A series of crackles and the blue light shining under the door signaled the change back. A gasp came from inside the bathroom and Ed started to turn the knob

* * *

As the painful thoughts traveled through Edward's head, Alphonse thought the same thing. As soon as that hot water touched him, he would be nothing but a soul inside a suit of armor. His eyes filled with water as he leapt onto the edge of the tub and then stepped inside. Expecting a humongous growth in height didn't prepare him for the pain of changing back from a cat into something so huge. The fur covering his skin melted into grey and he felt his bones crack as the shifted around.

Being without pain for years wasn't helping him overcome this onslaught of agony**(2)**. It was all he could do not to scream in pain. But as the change occurred, something triggered in Al's brain. He had stopped growing, and he wasn't anywhere near the height he should be as a suit of armor. The pain stopped and Al stepped out, turning the water off and then looked at himself in the mirror and gasped in shock.

It was then that Ed whipped the door open, the action being ignored by the two others, who were still locked in a staring battle. Ed's face blanked in complete and utter shock as he caught sight of his little brother. A genuine smile spread across his face. Instead of being a huge suit of armor, Al was human looking**(3)**. Well, mostly.

His body type was human, but his skin was a silvery pale grey and his eyes remained a bright red, and his hair, instead of turning back to a brown-gold, was a metallic silver. Meeting his brother's eyes Alphonse grinned widely. But it quickly faded into a blush as he pulled the clothes on him. As soon as the younger brother had clothes on, Ed wrapped him in a hug and Al gasped at the warmth of the contact.

Finally Hawkeye noticed Al's human form and came forward. "Alphonse?" She asked, her eye's wide in uncharacteristic shock. Al nodded and the two brothers grinned happily. Mustang's mouth dropped open and then he smirked, "Finally someone shorter than FullMetal." Ed's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything, he was too ecstatic to be mad at the Colonel. But he did notice the slight height difference between him and his brother. Al was in fact an inch shorter than him**(4)**.

"Was it painful for you guys to change back too?" Al asked the three older people. Hawkeye and Mustang looked at him in confusion, "No, not really. It just felt like all my nerves were asleep and just waking up." Hawkeye nodded in agreement to Roy's statement. Ed looked at them in slight envy**(5)**. "You guys had it lucky. I felt like my body was trying to tear itself up from the inside out when I changed back." He said, pointing at them with his automail arm, or what he though had been automail. Reassessing it now, he realized that instead of a metal arm, it was human, with skin, but it was tinged in silver. Lifting his left pant leg he saw the same had happened to his leg.

"I'm not sure if this is a good thing, or if it means something very, _very_ bad." He muttered, straightening the cloth out and standing up straight. Al looked at his brother in concern and grabbed his hand. Ed looked over at the younger sibling and smiled sadly, "It's going to be okay Al, don't worry." And with a squeeze of the boy's hand, all four of them made their way back down stairs and into the 'library'.

Ed pulled out a manga novel, not one of the _FullMetal Alchemist_ ones, seeing as those still gave him slight chills, but one from a series called _Naruto_. He was slightly intrigued, and maybe a little mad at the fact that everyone hated the main character for something he had n control over. Mustang sat down in a chair and fell asleep and Al sat down next to Ed and read along with him until he too fell asleep with his head resting on Ed's shoulder. Hawkeye sat at the door, watching everything going on.

A moan brought Ed's attention to the girl asleep on the couch. He looked over the cover and peered at the moving girl. A pair of green eyes opened, and they looked around the room unfocused, until they spotted the three alchemists and Lieutenant. Her mouth opened in a sputter and was immediately stopped by Ed saying, "Is it really _that _shocking that we're still here?" Her eyes widened more and she shook her head, regaining her composure.

* * *

(First Person POV-Liza)

My eyes widened in shock as they focused on the people in my bookroom. Edward Elric was reading volume 3 of _Naruto_ and Roy Mustang was asleep on the chair in the corner. Meanwhile, Riza Hawkeye was basically guarding the door, and I was going to take a guess that the silver-haired boy sleeping on Edward was Alphonse Elric. Ed looked at me as my mouth opened and closed, "Is it really _that_ shocking that we're still here?"

'_Holy f-ing shit! He didn't sound anything like Vic Mignogna from FMA! He sounded like a younger Chris Pine**(6)**! His voice should be higher still! Not saying it's not a good voice but, wow._' My brain was on autopilot for a few seconds and then I shook my head, "No, I'm just trying to get over the fact that you are here in real life. You sure I'm not hallucinating?" I flinched as a chuckled came from Mustang in the chair.

My heart quickened as he said, "We're 100% sure, but you on the other hand, may need some convincing." My mind almost exploded at the sound of _his_ voice. Oh the world is cruel; at least when I compared his to Tony Stark from Iron Man there was a voice difference, now there was none. That's right, Roy Mustang sounded like Robert Downey Jr. with a slightly deeper tone**(7)**. To hide my thoughts I scowled, "Oh, great. Colonel Useless-when-wet is here! Whoopdee-freakin-doo!" My sarcasm smacked him in the face and I could almost see the anime boulder with 'USELESS' smack onto his shoulders.

"I apologize for the Colonel's comment, Miss Liza. And I would like to thank you for allowing us to stay in your home." I turned to see Riza Hawkeye standing next to me with a hidden grin on her face. Her voice didn't surprise me in the slightest. She had to put up with the Stark-sound-alike; she deserved to sound like Scarlett Johansson**(8)**. And I also mentally applaud her for being strong enough to support that voice. I looked up at her with a small smile, "Its okay Lieutenant Hawkeye and you can stay as long as you like. Considering the fact that if you step outside right now, you'll be attacked for looking like you do."

Ed quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I watched as he looked down at Al, who was asleep. He moved to wake him up but I stopped him, "You really want to wake someone up who hasn't slept in years?" He jerked and looked up at me as I raised a questioning eyebrow. "How do you suggest I put him somewhere more comfortable?" I narrowed my eyes and sent a pointed glare at the black-haired man sulking in the chair. "Yo, Useless, make yourself useful and help me real quick."

Mustang looked up and then at the sleeping teen and nodded, anger momentarily forgotten. The tall man stooped over and gathered Al in his arms and walked behind me as I led them to the guest bedroom. The three walked in and watched as I pulled back the covers on the only bed in the room. Mustang obliged and laid Al down on the comfy bed, they watched as I pulled the covers over him and observed as he curled into the comforter.

"Follow me to your rooms." I motioned and led them to their rooms in turn. Ed's was across the hall from mine, the other guestroom, and diagonal from Al's, who was positioned next to my room. I looked at Ed and smiled evilly as I led the last two to their room. I opened the door and walked into the biggest room in the house. It held a king-sized bed… meaning only one bed, for two people. Let's just say I was laughing evilly in my head.

But on the outside I was innocent as an angel, "I'm so sorry about this set up, but it's the only bed left in the house. And no one uses it since my Mom left and Daddy died. Please don't be mad!" I faked a tear and watched as they feel for it. "This will never be mentioned when we get back home." Hawkeye ordered Mustang, who nodded. I internally cheered; I was a huge fan of Royai.

Ed followed me out with a low clap, "Nice job lying to get them to agree." I frowned and turned slightly to look at him, "Yeah, it was a nice lie. The only problem, Ed," He paused at his door and looked back at me, "Is that it wasn't a lie." I shut the door as his face basically exploded into emotion. I quickly changed and hid under the covers, the tears already leaking from my eyes. It was then that I realized that I _really _missed the cats.

* * *

End Note: Just a little insight on Liza's past, more to come

(1) Psssht Yeah _right_

(2) I hate doing this to Alphonse, cause he's so adorable but if Ed felt the pain, so, unfortunatley, does Al. ):

(3) See! Good things come to those who go through painful experiences!

(4) Yeeeaaaah that's not gonna last!

(5) NOooooooo! Ed don't go to the dark side! Even if they have philosopher stones!

(6) Edward Elric: Chris Pine- I feel that it fits him well

(7) Roy Mustang: Robert Downey Jr.- face it, they're two peas in a pod

(8) Riza Hawkeye: Scarlett Johansson- anyone who can put up with a Stark act-a-like deserves to be Scarlett, since she seems to be the only woman who can.

Al's voice will be introduced next time.

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
